Amor de colegio
by Lolly Sweet
Summary: Él era su amor platónico. Hace tiempo ella venía amándolo en secreto... una fiesta era el momento adecuado para decirle lo que sentía?
1. Esta noche

Bueno, olvidando un rato la trama y las batallas, (aunque en mi historias aun no he incorporado eso xD) quiero decir todo esto ocurre en un ámbito escolar. Es algo loca esta historia, luego al final de ella revelare porque los elegí a ellos para protagonizar este fic. xD No son pareja ni tampoco nunca serán pero yo me tome el tiempo de crear un fic sobre ellos dos, es extraño...le pongo a este par YumiHina (?) xD jaja si he leído algunos con de ellos y fue lindo verlo juntos x3 AHHH y el coloreado lo hice yo, le he modificado la ropa y el pelo a Hinamori, se vería preciosa con el traje escolar no?...

* * *

 **AMOR DE COLEGIO**

* * *

 **Character 1 : "Esta noche"**

Hace tiempo ella estaba enamorada de él. No supo decir en que momento fue que cayo a su pies pero lo amaba. Si, ella realmente lo amaba.  
Su comportamiento cambiaba totalmente cuando este pasaba por su lado, siempre comenzaba a decir cosas sin sentido y se sonrojaba repentinamente, para ser más exactos ella actuaba como una verdadera tonta. Era una señal de transito , fue increíble que él no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos todavía.  
Solo sus amigas Rukia, Rangiku y Yachiru sabían ese secreto.

Estaba en horas de clase, el profesor estaba viendo unos papeles en su escritorio, mientras que los alumnos charlaban tranquilamente, excepto Momo, ella no prestaba atención a la conversación que tenían sus amigas, ella solo miraba el asiento vacío, que era del chico que le gustaba, Ayasegawa Yumichika.

Rangiku observo a Hinamori, como estaba con su vista clavada sobre aquel asiento vacío.

-No vino tu amor Momo...- comento con una amplia sonrisa Matsumoto mirando a Momo.

Hinamori pego un sobre salto y se sonrojo. -C-cállate!- grito nerviosa la morocha.

Matsumoto rió un poco, y luego quedo pensando unos segundos y miro a sus amigas Rukia y Yachiru.

-Por cierto, van a ir a la fiesta?- pregunto curiosa Rangiku.

-Siiiii- respondieron ambas mujeres al instante.

-Hoy en la fiesta me confesare a Toshiro!- dijo Yachiru con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Rukia y Rangiku animaron muy entusiasmadas a la muchacha de pelo rosa a hacerlo. Momo solo miraba como sus amigas hablaban en secreto entre ellas.

-Momo iras a la fiesta? - pregunto Rukia con una sonrisa al verla.  
-No lo creo...- respondió Hinamori.

De repente ingreso al salón, media hora tarde Ayasegawa Yumichika. Hinamori solo agacho su mirada al verlo ingresar al curso.

-Momo él vino!- dijo casi de un grito Rangiku, mientras le daba ligeros golpes a la mesa.  
-Cállateeee!- dijo Hinamori tratando de tapar la boca de su compañera.

El profesor solo regaño a Yumichika por llegar tarde a clases. Ayasegawa por su parte se defendió diciendo que había tenido un inconveniente y que no volvería a ocurrir.  
Luego el profesor les dio un examen sorpresa, todos se quejaron un momento pero él les dio la ventaja de hacer equipo con un compañero. Para desgracia de ellos, él elegía a su compañero. A medida que él llamaba por apellido y formaba los equipos. Hinamori rogaba que le toque con alguna de sus amigas o con alguien que haya estudiado.

-Ayasegawa con...- quedo en silencio seleccionando entre la lista de nombres a su compañero.  
-Espero que haya estudiado mi compañero ...-murmuro en voz baja a Ikkaku que estaba haciendo grupo con Rukia.  
-Hinamori Momo- dijo de repente el profesor, haciendo caer de su asiento a la muchacha de sorpresa. Todos rieron, inclusive el mismo Ayasegawa rió al verla caer de ese modo. Sus amigas solo gritaron de entusiasmo. Hinamori se levanto con su rostro completamente rojo. Mientras tomo sus útiles y se acerco a la mesa de Yumichika.

-H-hola Yumichiga!- dijo tratando de evitar contacto visual con el muchacho.  
-¿Yumichiga? - se rió un poco por la mala pronunciación de su nombre- Hola Momo, ven siéntate aquí..- dijo señalando un asiento a su lado.

Hinamori tomo asiento mientras acomodaba los útiles encima de la mesa. Todo el tiempo Hinamori trato de no mirarlo a la cara. El rostro de ella estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza. Tomo la prueba y comenzó a leerla, tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa y lograr calmarse.

-Hinamori has estudiado? - le pregunto mientras se arrimo mas cerca de ella. -S-sisiiii- contesto Momo de inmediato.  
-Entonces te dejare a ti a cargo de esto...- dijo Ayasegawa riéndose un poco y volviendo acomodarse en su silla.

Hinamori Momo se detuvo a leer cada punto del examen y a responder el cuestionario por ella misma. Miro de reojo a su compañero, que le estaba soplando las respuestas a Ikkaku, que como era obvio no sabía nada.

-Oye Yumichika, nos quitaran el examen y nos pondrán un cero si te ven haciendo eso!- le dijo Hinamori  
-Solo lo estoy pasando la primera respuesta!

La hora transcurrió rápidamente, el profesor paso por mesa a tomar las pruebas.  
Luego de eso les ordeno que permanecieran en sus lugares, pero les dejos un rato libre para que pudieran charlar mientras él corregía los exámenes.  
Ayasegawa se sentó de lado, dándole la espalda a Hinamori mientras él conversaba con Ikkaku. Ella lo contemplo desde atrás, le parecía hermoso.  
Arrimo su silla un poco más cerca de él, sin que este se diese cuenta. Puso ambos brazos sobre la mesa y oculto su rostro en ellos. Hinamori apoyo su cuerpo en el chico. Ella pudo sentir el calor de su espalda en su cuerpo. Sin que ella lo viera, pudo darse cuenta que llamo la atención de él por dicha aproximación. Yumichika la miraba perplejo, miro a Rukia que estaba al lado de Maradame.

-Se siente bien? - le pregunto en voz baja.  
-Si, es solo que esta algo agotada por el examen.- le respondió mirando con una sonrisa a Momo.

Yumichika extrañado la miro una vez más desde su hombro, aunque no se movió. Ambos quedaron en esa posición. Hasta que el profesor termino de corregir las pruebas y pasar las notas. Hinamori y Ayasegawa habían obtenido una nota regular. Tanto él como Momo quedaron decepcionados con el resultado del examen.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, ya era hora de marcharse. Todos los alumnos se habia retirado del curso. Solo unos pocos quedaron dentro del aula.  
Hinamori Momo estaba guardando sus itules en su mochila, cuando se percato que alguien la estaba mirando.  
Para su sorpresa, junto parado a la puerta con compañía de su amigo, estaba Ayasegawa que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Dale, ¿que estamos esperando? me quiero ir - exclamo Maradame furioso.  
-Solo espera.. - le respondió Ayasegawa tratando de calmar a su ya molesto amigo.

Esto causo en ella felicidad y muchas dudas. Esto la llevo a preguntarse por que estaba el mirándola y acaso ¿La estaba esperando?. Esto hizo que se pusiera muy nerviosa y empezara a comportarse como ella no deseaba. Empezó a temblar un poco y su rostro estaba enrojecido.  
Cuando guardo todo debidamente, se dirigió rumbo hacia la salida. Justo cuando estaba por salir oyó la voz de él.

-Oye Momo.. - él la llamo de repente acercándose a Momo. Ella se detuvo al oír su voz.  
-¿Q-qué? - pregunto rápido tratando de evitar mirarlo a la cara.  
-Iras a la fiesta? - dijo acercandose aún mas a ella.  
Ella se le alejo unos pasos de él, mientras pensaba en la respuesta.  
-No..  
-Vamos, ve..- dijo él tratando de encontrarse con la mirada de ella.

Momo alzo la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos violetas. Él la miraba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Al verlo, ella agacho nuevamente su mirada al suelo nerviosa.

-Esta bien iré..- dijo rápido con su voz temblorosa.  
-Entonces nos vemos esta noche - le contesto alejándose de ella.

Se marcho junto a Maradame dejando a Momo atrás. Ella lo observo alejarse, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sentía su corazón latir a mil. No podía creer que él la convenciera tan fácilmente de ir a dicha fiesta.

- _Supongo que esta noche te diré que te amo..._ \- pensó

* * *

Bien, ahora aclarare porque elegí a ellos dos para protagonizar esta historia. Pues digamos que este fic lo he basado a mi experiencia amorosa en mi último año escolar, uwuU el chico que me gustaba era un chico bonito que siempre cuidaba su estética... (al igual que Yumichika)... hasta se maquillaba xDDDD sentí ganas de hacer algo con lo que me paso jajaja y bien elegí a Hinamori porque es mi personaje femenino favorito y es tímida ewe ejem... bueno bye bye ~


	2. Me gustas

En este capitulo lo escribí de manera diferente, esta vez es Momo quien narra los sucesos en la historia.

Esto es un ...como decirlo YumiHina? xD la pareja más crack de todas! jajaja ~ ya he dado los motivos del porque he sentido en poner a ellos como protagonistas de este fic, que prometo sera corto.

Lamento en demorar en actualizar mis historias, espero que sepan disculpar.

* * *

 **AMOR** **DE** **COLEGIO**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : "Me gustas"**

La noche era hermosa, el cielo estaba despejado y la luz de la luna brillaba fuerte sobre la gran ciudad. No hacia frío ni calor esta noche, todo el ambiente era realmente agradable. Pero no del todo para mi.

Veo de lejos a un grupo de gente amontonarse en el centro de la fiesta, acercándose a la barra donde servían los tragos. Donde todos estaban cerca de la mesa para servirse un poco de alcohol, a excepción de mis amigas Yachiru, Rukia y bueno yo. Todas estábamos sentadas en una mesa, a unos metros de la gente.

-Valla, si que se enloquecen por un poco de alcohol.. - comento Yachiru.

-Así es.. hasta Rangiku esta allí - agrego ese comentario Rukia y rió un poco, causándome también un poco de gracia.

Desvió mi mirada, y me pongo a ver por los alrededores buscando a Yumichika, pero no lo veo por ningún lado. Ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos. Al no tener señales de él suspiro tristemente mientras sostengo mi rostro con ambas manos.

-Vamos, no te desanimes, estoy segura de que él vendrá.. - oigo decir de mi querida amiga Rukia, que me acaricia la espalda.

Yo ante este gesto y comentario le entrego una cálida sonrisa para ver luego como mi amiga me sonríe dulcemente.

Mi mirada y atención estaban sobre la puerta de entrada, esperando ver aquella persona que tanto anhelaba ver. De repente observo desde lejos a Rangiku que esta parada junto a la barra con un compañero de otra clase. Ella se percata de que la estoy mirando y me hace señas a que vaya con aquel muchacho, pero yo niego con la cabeza un poco molesta. Y es que Ran sabe que solo estoy interesada en una sola persona y que no me importa nadie más, eso un poco me molesto.

Para tranquilizarme un poco y lograr distraerme me pongo a beber un vaso de juego de frutas que había servido en la mesa, mientras escuchaba como iban encendiendo la música, aumentando mucho el volumen. Se hizo difícil poder escuchar las conversaciones de mis otras amigas, que estaban en la mesa al parecer hablando de los chicos, pero no puedo asegurarlo ya que la música me retumbaba en los oídos.

Debo admitir que me he producido bastante para esta noche. Me he vestido con la mejor ropa que tenía, dada para esta ocasión. Yo traía puesto un vestido blanco con flores rosas que me cubría un poco más abajo que los muslos. Y mi cabello lo tenía suelto, con un adorno de cabello en forma de flor. He utilizado poco maquillaje, solo he pintado mis labios de un balsamo color rojo claro y mis ojos de un ligero color lila. Vaya que me he esmerado para verme bien para él. Espero que él lo note. Pero Ayasegawa no venia, ni siquiera he visto a algunos de sus amigos aquí. Un sentimiento de tristeza me esta invadiendo ahora mismo. Es que pensé que él estaría aquí, ya que me dijo que viniera.

En un instante toda la luz de el lugar se apaga solo la música se escuchaba a todo volumen allí y aparte de eso también veo como las luces de colores se encienden y todos se acercan al medio de la pista a bailar.

Siento como me jalan del brazo y me intentan levantar de la silla.

-Ee..peren! - le digo a una de mis amigas que me tiraba.

-Vamos a bailar! - respondió mi amiga, de un modo suplicante ejerciendo más fuerza para que me levantara.

Se que no soy una excelente bailarina, es más soy pésima pero acepte la propuesta de mi amiga y me puse de pie, marchando junto con ella hacía la pista.

Todo estaba abarrotado, no había mucho espacio para bailar, pero de todas formas logramos ubicarnos en un espacio las tres. Las luces iluminaba de vez en cuando nuestros rostros. Yo lo único que hacía era saltar, ya que bailar no era lo mio, mis amigas estaban en mi misma situación, parecíamos unas locas. Fue divertido. La música y la oscuridad nos había emocionado tanto que comenzamos hacer pasos ridículos entre nosotras, ahora ademas de locas parecíamos idiotas.

Cuando de repente hago un giro completo, viendo atrás mio, a unos metros lejos de mi a la persona que tanto esperaba ver a Yumichika Ayasegawa, que al igual que yo estaba acompañado por sus amigos, apoyados sobre la pared.

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al verlo allí. Estaba realmente muy apuesto, vestía con una remera negra con unas palabras en ingles de color verde y unos jeans de color azul oscuro. De manera inmediata me percato de que ellos se arriman a nosotras saludándonos de manera amistosa. Pero como era de esperarse de mi, otra vez me deje vencer por la vergüenza y me aleje un poco de Ayasegawa. No se porque actuó como una estúpida, ¿Donde esta mi valor?.

Veo como él me mira de reojo, y luego hace una sonrisa de medio lado. Yo la verdad estoy pensando que quizás mis sentimientos son mutuos, es que solo veo que él se comporta así conmigo. Como siempre agacho la cabeza tratando ahora de evitar mirarlo otra vez.

Luego mi amiga Yachiru se aleja casi corriendo tras aquel muchacho que ella dijo que se iba confesar, quedando sola con Rukia. Ambas nos quedamos sorprendidas mirando a una amiga alejarse y perderse en el medio de las personas.

-Ya se va a declarar! - grito Rukia tomándome fuerte del brazo y queriendo ir tras Yachiru.

No me he resistido y fui con ella a buscar a Yachiru, pero la perdimos. Era tanta la cantidad de gente que había ahí que era muy difícil poder ubicar en medio de tanta música y oscuridad.

-Vamos esperarla aquí. - sugirió Rukia apoyándose sobre la pared.

Me ubique al lado de ella, y mire tratando de ver a Yachiru, pero no lo conseguí.

Suspire pensando en lo cerca que estaba Yumichika de mi y analice las probabilidades de confesarme a él sin encontrar la manera de como hacerlo.

Hemos estado al rededor de 20 minutos esperando, cuando vemos a nuestra amiga Yachiru buscando al parecer a nosotras. Nos acercamos rápidamente a ella jalándola lejos de la multitud.

-¿Y? - preguntamos ambas con mucha intriga.

-Ya me he confesado! - dijo de un grito emocionada y con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

-¿Y como fue? ¿Qué sucedió? - exclamo Rukia, con la misma emoción.

-Bueno, lo he visto pasar por nuestro lado, cuando fui al lado de él lo jale del borde de su camisa y le dije que me gustaba y ya.

Rukia y yo nos quedamos con una expresión desilusionada en el rostro como queriendo decir ¿Eso es todo?, pero luego vemos que ella se sonroja aun más y comienza a jugar con sus dedos.

-Le he dado un beso.. - dijo de repente dejándonos sorprendidas. -Luego de eso no hubo más nada...- agrego.

-Bueno debes esperar a ver que decisión tomara él.- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo estaba realmente muy contenta por mi querida amiga, por lo que la abrace muy fuerte y la felicite. Luego las tres volvimos a sentarnos otra vez en las sillas, mirando de lejos como los demás se divertían.

\- _¿Qué debo hacer?_ \- pensé.

El tiempo pasaba y me encontraba sentada pensando en que hacer, mientras que mis amigas hablaban con más detalles de lo que había sido la confesión de Yachiru.

Sin darme cuenta de lo rápido que transcurría la hora, escucho a Rukia que quería ya volverse a su casa. Me puse en seguida en alerta, - _¿A qué vine yo esta noche?_ \- pensé.

-Ya vengo...!- Dije de repente a mis amigas y me aleje a pasos apresurados de ellas.

Me meto por el medio de la gente, pasando por dificultad dentro de ellos. Era complicado caminar por en medio de tantas personas que estaban bailando eufóricos y debido a eso recibía codazos, golpes y empujones a cada rato, y eso no era todo también tenia que lidiar con muchachos que me tomaban de la cintura para que bailen con ellos pero yo lo rechazaba de inmediato y me iba.

Busque a Ayasegawa entre las personas, y me regreso al lugar en donde estábamos antes mis amigas y yo bailando, para por suerte encontrarlo aún ahí con sus amigos.

Decidida lentamente me acerco a él, que estaba de espaldas a mi y ligeramente toco su hombro. De manera inmediata él voltea a verme sorprendido y se gira hacia mi.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa Momo? - me pregunta agachándose un poco debido a la diferencia de altura y también para poder oírme.

-Y-yo tengo que decirte algo...- le dijo en su oído seguramente con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - me pregunto.

-Que necesito decirte algo... - le volví a repetir más fuerte en su oído.

Ayasegawa se puso firme en ese momento y me miro a los ojos. De repente me toma de la mano y me lleva con él lejos de sus amigos y del grupo de gente.

Mire a mi al rededor a las personas, en ese momento el tiempo parecía detenerse. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mis piernas parecía querer quebrarse por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Sentía dentro de mis estomago una sensación rara, como si tuviera un enjambre de abejas dentro de ella, todo mi ser era un huracán de emociones.

Llegamos a una parte del sitio en donde no había tantas personas. Siento como Ayasegawa me tomas de las manos y luego me suelta delicadamente, colocándose frente a mi y luego lo veo acercarse a mi agachándose y arrimar su labios a mi oído.

-Dime... - me dijo haciendo que me estremeciera por completo.

Sonreí nerviosa, seguramente con mis mejillas rojas. Coloque una de mis manos sobre el hombro de él para que se agachase, él lo hizo rápidamente y me puso su oído al lado de mi boca.

-T-t-tu me gustas! - Le dije rápidamente.

Yumichika se puso derecho y me miro perplejo como si no entendiese las palabras que le acababa de decir.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- me volvió a preguntar cerca de mi oído.

Y en ese instante le volví a decir fuerte y claramente - ¡Tu me gustas mucho!.

Cuando Yumichika de acomodo en frente mio, me quedo mirando unos segundos en silencio y luego se volvió acercar.

-¿Estas borracha? - me dijo haciendo que yo de modo molesto le respondiera que no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol en toda la noche.

Vale aclarara que a mi no me gusta para nada el alcohol, y supongo que él no sabía eso de mi. Me causo un poco de gracia y enojo su comentario.

Quedamos unos segundos más en silencio, mientras oíamos la música a nuestro al rededor. Ayasegawa me miraba, parecía estar pensando en que decirme, yo por mi parte miraba su remera, esperando a que este reaccionara y me dijera algo.

Despues Yumichika se agacha y me susurra al oído estas palabras que me hizo avergonzar -Entonces, dame un beso...

Sin ni siquiera analizar la respuesta, me alejo un poco de él y trato de ubicar sus ojos purpura. Lo miro un un semblante triste y le niego con la cabeza. Ayasegawa pareció haber lamentado eso, y se acerco a mi lentamente plantándome un beso en la mejilla que hizo que me encogiera de hombros y se estremeciera mi ser. Luego rápidamente él aleja de mi, dejándome sola, no volteando a mirarme.

El motivo por el cual había rechazado besarlo, fue porque no quería entregar un beso a alguien que no era aún nada en mi vida, no quería parecer una chica fácil y por ese motivo lo rechace.

Suspire y me aleje de allí, tratando de encontrar a mis amigas, que gracias al cielo y no estuve mucho tiempo en buscarlas. Ellas me miraban esperando a que les dijese del porque me había ido, pero no les dije nada.

-Momo, creo que ya es hora de irnos. - me dijo Rukia, que tomaba su cartera.

-Bueno vamos. - le digo tratando de volver a tranquilizarme.

Nos alejamos caminando del lugar lentamente, cuando volteo y veo a Yumichika que estaba afuera con dos de sus amigos mirándome pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron el volvió adentro rápidamente. No sabía, pero esto hizo que mis ilusiones crecieran aún más dentro de aleje a pasos apresurados de mis amigas que al verme corrieron tras de mi.

Estaba emocionada, me acerque a una parada de bus y mire el cielo que estaba recién amaneciendo, de lejos en el horizonte podría ver los débiles rayos de sol asomarse y sonreí alegremente.

-Finalmente lo hice.. - murmure en voz baja escuchando de lejos la voz de mis amigas quejarse de mi - ..me siento feliz.. - añadí sentándome en uno de los banco que había en la parada.

Dentro de mi sentí una gran satisfacción en a ver podido confesar a aquella persona que tanto me hacía sentir enamorada, el verdadero motivo por el cual iba al colegio, por más que sea vergonzoso decir eso, que con tan solo estando presente alegraba mis días. Quien iba a decir que una chica sumamente tímida como yo iba a dar este gran paso, eso me emociona la verdad. He sido una chica valiente. No se en que deparara esto, pero sea lo que sea tiene que ser para bien.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Bien, fin del capitulo dos, quizás el próximo sea el último, no quiero hacer una historia tan larga. jaja xD Así que voy a terminarla con pocos capítulos. Espero que estén bien ! ~ les deseo lo mejor y si desean dejarme un review bienvenido sea! ^^ Gracias por leer mi fic ~ viva el amor ~ bye bye!


End file.
